


I'm going to have a baby(a food baby that is)

by Iwanttotouchthebutt



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Author is too lazy to fix spelling errors, Ignore it being 5 pm, M/M, Over Eating, dispite title there is no manpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 13:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6705814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwanttotouchthebutt/pseuds/Iwanttotouchthebutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Person A eats to much and person B just judges them until they give them tummy rubs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm going to have a baby(a food baby that is)

Stiles whined as he stared at his tummy "Derek, I think I'm gonna have a baby!"  
Derek almost choked on air "What?!" He exclaimed.  
"I'm never eating anything again..." Stiles moaned rubbing his tummy.  
"Stiles, what did you eat?" Derek asked walking up to him.  
"The food Scott gave me..." Stiles muttered.  
Derek rubbed his face, earlier that day Scott had brought a bonanza of food over, made by none other then Melissa McCall.  
"How much?"  
"...."  
"How much, Stiles?"  
"....all of it"  
Derek groaned "All of it? You know there was enough food in there for about four people?"  
Stiles lower lip trembled "I know...but I was hungry..."  
Derek shook his head "Sometimes I can't believe you "  
"Why would I lie about being hungry, Derek?" Stiles snarked.  
"Not about that..."  
"I know...my tummy just feels....very not good" Stiles whimpered as his stomach let out a wet gurgling.  
"Do you want me to rub it?" Derek asked smiling dispite himself when Stiles nodded quickly.  
He pulled off Stiles shirt and hummed as he rubbed over his boyfriends stomach.  
"Oh my god, Derek, your hands are magic, screw my spark, yours is better..." he groaned in pleasure as his stomach continued to be rubbed.  
Derek let out a quiet chuckle as he leaned in to kiss Stiles who kissed him back eagerly.  
"Sriles..." Derek whispered when they parted "Was that...anchovies I tasted?"  
Stiles blushed "There was a tin of them and I really was hungry..."  
Derek laughed and shook his head "Only you would eat anchovies."  
"Not true! Cats eat them!"  
"Stiles, are you comparing yourself to a cat? Last I checked....dogs chase cats."  
"No chasing Derek, this cat is too damn fat...."  
Derek snorted at him and shook his head.  
"Anyways, Derek, you are the proud father or a food baby" Stiles pointed at his stomach "Your welcome"  
"I'll be a happy father..." Derek rumbled

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just a sad human who has nothing else to write...kudos and comments are helpful....


End file.
